Together Dreaming
by itchypuppy
Summary: A violent stalker has set his sights on Jessie, what can James do to help? A Rocketshippy story.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Authors Note:  Another Rocketshippy story.  This takes place after they enter the houen region, so they have there newer Pokemon.  The character 'Rob' I just made him up, just so you're aware.  Well I hope you like my story.

************************************************************************

Together Dreaming

By,

Ninee

"I knew you'd come back to me." A raspy voice whispered to a photograph that sat on his large dusty desk.  He was sitting in a very dark room, alone.  He started flipping threw an old discolored photo album.  "I've finally found you, after all these years." He hissed looking back at the photo on his desk.  "You were taken away from me all those years ago.  Now I can finally have you back with me…" He lifted the photo and held it in his large hands. "Together forever…" He breathed as he placed his lips to the picture.

************************************************************************

"How did you guys screw up this time?" Meowth questioned looking back at his team mates.  They had just been 'blasted off' from yet another failed Pikachu mission.  They didn't even have a chance to put their plan into action when Ash and co. spotted them and sent Corphish and Taillow to get ride of them.  James took a crab hammer attack to his leg and Jessie got a wing attack to her shoulder before being zapped to the sky by a familiar rodent.  

Both hobbled pitifully behind an unharmed Meowth.  "Maybe if you would help out once and while we wouldn't lose so much." James complained to Meowth.  The sun was setting as they made there way back to their broken down Meowth balloon to tend to their wounds and rest up for another brutal day.  James watched as Jessie stumbled over to their first aid supplies.  He could see that she was suffering from her own injuries but she would never tell anyone that she was hurting.  "Do you want me to take a look at your arm?" James inquired softly.

"No I'll do it.  Now let me clean you up." Jessie said softly.  Jessie always took care of him first before taking care of herself.  James knew better than to argue with her over it, he nodded his head in agreement.  He removed his boot and sock, and then rolled up his pant leg revealing his wounded leg.  

Jessie flinched at the sight.  "It's not as bad as it looks." James sighed as she began to inspect it.  There were not real deep cuts, just a bunch of long painful scratch marks.

"You can walk on it right?" Jessie asked as she gently wiped the blood away.  

"It stings a little when I do, but I can put presser on it." James said as Jessie began to move his foot around in different directions to see if there were any breaks.

"Alright, it doesn't look like that Corphish hit you hard enough to break anything.  It just cut you up pretty bad." Jessie sighed as she rubbed some disinfecting cream on his cuts and wrapped his leg up.

"Thanks Jess." James smiled down to her.  She looked back up at him with a wicked smirk on her face.

"Then you have this minor problem." Jessie giggled.  She ran her fingers lightly along the bottom of his foot causing fits of uncontrollable giggles to escape from him.

"Alright…stop it… stop…." James laughed as he managed to pull his foot away from her.  _'She can be so gently and carefree when she wants to be.'_ James thought as he took a deep breath to help him stop laughing.

_'There a pair of love pigey's.'_ Meowth sighed as he watched and rolled his eyes at their display.  "So what's for dinner?" He asked rubbing his belly to break their laughter. 

"I'll start on it as soon as I take care of Jessie." James explained.

"No, don't worry about it; I'll take care of it." Jessie said softly.

"At least let me take a look at it." James pleaded.

"It's fine." Jessie said firmly.  She gave him a ruthless glare, making it clear that she didn't want any help.

"Ok." James whispered as he turned away from Jessie so that she could tend to her own wounds.

"So what's going to be the main course tonight?" Meowth asked licking his lips.

"Not much, we're down to our last bit of food." James said going through what little food they had left.  "Looks like just plain old sandwiches tonight.  That's all I can make." James sighed as he began to put them together.

"Food is food." Meowth said excitedly as he grabbed a sandwich from James.

"Here you go Jess." James turned back to her.  But she was gone.  "Jessie?" James asked as he looked around to see where she could have gone.  

"There's her jacket, she's probably over there." Meowth mumbled pointing towards Jessie's discarded Team Rocket jacket.

James walked over and picked up her jacket.  On the outside it looked like it perfectly normal, but on further inspection James discovered a large blood stain hidden on the inside.  "I'll be right back Meowth." James told him laying the jacket over the balloon basket.  "And save some sandwiches for us." James finished as he began to limp down the trail to find Jessie.  

He didn't have to look very hard.  He soon came upon her black shirt sitting on the ground socked with blood.  _'Why does she have to be so stubborn?  If she was hurt this bad then she should have let me help her.'_ He thought left the tattered shirt behind.  He saw a small trail of blood that leaded him to a clearing where he could see Jessie sitting on the ground.  The only article of clothing on her upper half of her body was her bra, but she had a towel wrapped around her, coving her body, except for her gory shoulder.  

"Jessie…" James whispered as he made her aware of his presents.  

"Can't I get a bit of privacy?" Jessie hissed at him as he staggered over to her.  He just ignored her and sat down behind her to look over her injury.  He pulled the first aid kit away from Jessie side and laid it out of him to use.  "James I'm fine." Jessie growled as she whipped her head around to look at him.  

James looked her firmly.  "Just turn around and let me help you." He said looking back at her wound.  Jessie took a deep breath and let out a large sigh as she felt him begin to clean her shoulder.  She had a large deep gash across her shoulder.  "I didn't think a wing attack could do this kind of damage." James winced at the deep cut that continued to ooze blood.  He placed a towel over it and held it against her to help stop the bleeding.  He could feel her cringe in pain.  "How are you feeling?" He asked gently trying to take her mind off of her injury.

"I feel pretty stupid." Jessie whimpered.

"Why?" James inquired, but he knew why.  "Just because you needed some help?" He answered for her.

"Yes." Jessie growled.

James shook his head at her as he looked to see if her cut had stopped bleeding.  "Everyone needs help now and then.  You're always helping me.  Does that make me stupid?"  James asked glaring at her.  He knew that she didn't think he was stupid, but he wanted her to realize that it was stupid for her to not to ask for help.

"No, and I know what your getting at." Jessie looked back at him.  

"Fine, then just relax and let me help you." James finished as he began to clean her wound just like she had done for him.  

They were unaware of a shadowy figure lurking in the shadows of the trees.  It had been tracking them and was now watching there every move they made.

************************************************************************

"Goodnight." Meowth yawned as he curled up inside of the balloon basket.  Jessie and James had finished eating and were now getting settled for bed.  Jessie laid out their sleeping pads on the ground next to each others as they did every night.  James aired out their blankets and laid them across the pads.  Jessie checked on Meowth, coving him with his own blanket.  He had already fallen asleep.

James curled up under his blanket as he watched Jessie slowly lay herself down, careful not to agitate her shoulder.  "How does your shoulder feel?" James asked as she pulled her blanket over herself and turned away from him.

"Its fine, thanks." Jessie sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Jess." James said softly as he lay on his back to gaze at the stars.

"Night." Jessie whispered.

James looked at the stars for a few minutes then back at Jessie peaceful body.  "Hey Jess are you still awake?" James whispered softly.

"Yeah what is it?" Jessie said softly as she rolled on her stomach.  She folded her arms and laid her head on them to look at James.

"I was just thinking, have you ever thought about quitting?" James asked looking back at the stars.

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked softly.

"I mean have you ever thought about quitting Team Rocket?" James asked.

"I have considered quitting; I've just never put too much thought into it.  Why do you want to quit?" Jessie asked as she lifted her head and looked questionable at him.

"Well I was just thinking.  I've never like the idea of having to steal Pokemon.   I don't like being pushed around by a tyrant either."  James sighed looking down at her. 

"I hate being pushed around just as much as you.  Or having to stealing Pokemon, that's probably why we can't seem to catch that Pikachu.  But that's what we have to do.  We don't really have a choice." Jessie explained.

"I know it's just that, well I feel that Pokemon are like family, I would feel horrible if someone just ran up and took you or Meowth.  Sometimes I really regret joining Team Rocket." James sighed looking into her eyes.

"Well I don't." Jessie said confidently.  "Sure we've had to do bad things, but think of all the experience we've had.  I would have never dreamed of being able to do so much or see so many different places." Jessie turned away blushing slightly.  "Or getting so close to someone." Jessie said nervously.  "Sure I hate being apart of an evil corporation, but I don't regret joining." Jessie finished. 

James rolled onto his side to face Jessie.  She turned her head back to him and saw him smiling tenderly.  "I know what you mean." He started looking away from her.  "When I was with my parents, and Jessebelle, they were always trying to change me.  They didn't care about who I really was.  I didn't think anyone was going to like me for who I really am.  Then I joined the bike gang in Sunny Town.  No one liked me mostly because I had to use training wheels.   Everyone laughed at me but when the toughest member of the gang 'Big Jess' stood up for me and not only accepted me but like me for who I was…" James lifted his head and let a smile grow on his lips.  "It was the greatest feeling ever Jess." James gazed at Jessie.  

Jessie chuckled at the memory; they had so many good times together.  "I guess that's why I've never thought about leaving Team Rocket." Jessie said turning away from James stare.  "I've never wanted to think about a time when you weren't going to be with me." Jessie said nervously.

James stared blankly at Jessie.  "Jessie, you my best and only real friend." James smiled as he placed his hand on hers.  "I don't want to leave you ever." James said softly.  He grinned as Jessie smiled at his statement.  "Don't you ever dream about what your life would be like after Team Rocket?" James asked softly as he caressed her hand.

"Not really, I just figured once the boss didn't want me around anymore he would just send me off on a suicide mission like my mom." Jessie sighed remembering her mother.

"You see."  James started.  "When your apart of Team Rocket you can't even have dreams.  This is why I want to quit." James whispered as he opened his heart to her.  "My dream is to have normal life together, with you." James felt his heart warm up as he saw Jessie's eyes begin to fill with joyful tears.

"James…" Jessie looked up at him forcing her tears back.  "Go to sleep." She said as she turned away and laid her head down.  

James felt like his had heart stopped.  _'I should have never told her.'_ James thought as he laid his head down away from Jessie.  His eyes began to water as he thought about her leaving him, but the thoughts were soon chased out of his head.  He felt Jessie's small hand gently slide down his arm and take hold of his hand.  He turned his head so he could see her.  She was smiling as she slept peaceful holding his arm.  James smiled thinking about how late it was and that she was most likely just tired.  He smiled as he closed his eyes and fell to sleep holding Jessie hand securely.

Once again a figured moved towards them to watch them sleep.  Its breathing was deepening every time he looked at them.  A rage feeling swept over him as he watched them sleep.  _'Oh Jessica, how can you touch him.'_ He moaned.

************************************************************************

_Jessie was running, from what she didn't know.  It was dark all around her, too dark to see who was chasing her or where she was going.  She could hear the footsteps of her pursuer getting closer and closer.  It seemed like the faster she ran the closer it got to her.  "What do you want from me?" Jessie cried looking over her shoulder trying to see what was chasing her.  What ever it was slowly materialized into a shadowy human figure; Jessie still couldn't see who it was.  "Help!  Someone please help." Jessie cried.  She felt it grab her shirt stopping her.  The ghostly figure clenched her arms and pushed her up against an unseen wall.  Jessie was too scarred to open her eyes.  She felt something begin to wrap around her neck causing her to scream out in terror. "Help me, James!" _

James woke up to Jessie thrashing in her sleep.  He could hear her mutter his names in her sleep.  "Jessie, wake up your dreaming." James said softly as he lightly shook her.  Jessie suddenly shot up.  Tears streamed down her face, her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest.  "Jessie, are you ok?" James asked as he stared concernedly at her.

Her eyes wondered around the campsite.  _'It was just a dream.'_ Jessie told herself.

"Jessie?' James said trying to get her attention.  She sat there blinking a few times then turned to him.

"It was just a dream." Jessie sighed deeply.  "I'm sorry I woke you up." She said carefully laying back down.

"It's ok." James said staring down at her.  "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked again tenderly.

"Yeah, thanks." Jessie yawned as she watched James lay back down and drift back to sleep.  _'It was just a dream, just a dream.'_ Jessie told herself over and over until she fell back into an uneasy sleep.

************************************************************************

James woke up early and began to make a breakfast with the rest of the food that was left.  He found himself staring at Jessie as she slept.  _'What does she dream about?'_ He wondered.

Meowth woke to the smell of food cooking.  "Smells good." He yawned as he jumped out of the basket.  James turned to him startled.  "Sorry James didn't mean to spoke you."  He laughed as he stretched.

"Could you wake up Jessie, breakfast is almost ready." James said giving Meowth an agitated look.  He watched as Meowth ran over to 'pester' her up.

"Jess, Jessie, come on get up!" Meowth yelled as he jumped up and down on her.  He knew it made her mad to be jumped on, that's why he did it.

"What, leave me alone, it's too early." Jessie groaned as she turned away from him.

"Oh come on, James is almost done making breakfast." Meowth continued pestering her, jumping higher and harder.

"Oh alright, I'm up, I'm up." Jessie snapped at him.  "Get off!" Jessie yelled as she hit Meowth with her blanket.  She sat up and began to get ready for another long day.

"Here you go." James smiled handing her a plate as she sat down next to him.  She poked at the food with her fork questionable.

"I didn't think we had any food left?" Jessie questioned as she took a trial taste.

James could only laugh at her cautious display.  "Well that's the last of it.  I was surprised that I was able to make anything for breakfast." James said as he threw forkfuls of food into his mouth.  "And were out of money." He added regretfully.  

"We could stop into a town and pick up your paychecks." Meowth butted in.  "I think there should be a city not to far from here." He added.

"Sounds good to me, what do you think Jess?" James asked as he cleared his plate and turned to her.  

"That's the best idea you've had all week Meowth." Jessie said as she handed her plate to James.  "You finish." She smiled as his eyes lit up with happiness.  He gratefully took the plate and devoured the meal that was left on it.  

"Great, so you two pack up and change out of your Team Rocket outfits so we can go into town, call me when you're ready." Meowth teased.  Jessie rolled his eyes at she began to clean up.

************************************************************************

"Meowth, you said that this place was close." James whined.  They had been walking all morning and it was now getting late into the afternoon and they still hadn't found any sign of the town.  Meowth was leading the way, Jessie and James had become happy walking at a slower pace behind him.

"It should be right around here." Meowth defended himself.  He walked out and into a clearing.  "Hey guys hurry up I found it." Meowth called back to them.  They caught up and met Meowth in the clearing.  "See here's the road that leads into town." Meowth stated pointing at the dirt road that did indeed lead into a small city.

"Finally, come on Jess let's get going." James called back to her as he began to run down the path.  He looked back seeing her still standing in the clearing.  "Jess what's wrong?" James asked as he stopped and looked back to her questionably.

"I don't know." Jessie said softly.  "Something just doesn't feel right." She explained. 

"We won't stay long, just get our paychecks and maybe grab a bit to eat." James said.  "I know you can't turn down a chance to eat at a restaurant." James smiled to her.

"You know me to well." Jessie smiled as she slowly walked up to him. 

Once they got into town Meowth got a town map and located the nearest bank.  Jessie and James went and cashed out their paychecks, while Meowth looked for a good place to eat.  He looked up from the map and saw them walking up to him.

"So where are we eating." James asked sitting down next to him.  

"Who's up for a nice big all you can eat buffet?" Meowth smiled knowing that no one would turn it down.  

James could feel his stomach start to rumble.  "Where is it at?" He asked holding his stomach.  He looked up at Jessie to see what her reaction to it was.  She didn't seem like she heard them.  James shrugged and looked back at the map.

"It's across town, but it's the only all you can eat place in town." Meowth added.  

"Well it's fine with me…  Jess, are you ok?" James asked noticing her still standing there with a gloomy look on her face. He stood up and walked over to her getting her attention.

"Yeah that's fine." She answered sheepishly.  She noticed the puzzled look on his face as he looked into her eyes.  He wanted to find out what was bothering her so much.

"Alright then let's get going." Meowth said as he walked in front to lead the way, with Jessie and James trailing behind him once again.

"Jessie, are you feeling ok?" James inquired walking next to her.  She looked so apprehensive; James had never seen her like this.  No matter how scared or worried she may have ever been she never showed it, not like this.

"I guess." Jessie answered softly.  "There's just something about this place that bothers me." Jessie added staring at the ground.

"It seems like a nice place to me, have you ever been here before?" James asked trying to understand what was wrong with her.

"No…" Jessie started but was cut off.

"Jessica?" A voice called to them.

Jessie eyes widened as she realized that she recognized the voice.  _'It can't be him.' _She thought pretending that she didn't hear anyone and grabbed James's hand.

_'This is new.  What is she so scared of?'_ James wondered as he let Jessie hold his hand.

"Jessica, wait up." The voice called again.

"Hey Jess, I think someone's calling you." Meowth said turning back to her.

"No there not, just keep walking." Jessie said in a stern voice.  She shot Meowth an irritated glare.  Meowth shrugged his shoulders and continued walking.

"Jessica." He called again.

"Jessie I think he's talking to you." James said looking strangely at her.  He couldn't understand why she didn't want to know who was calling her.

"Just keep walking." Jessie whispered looking up at him.  

"Jessica, I almost didn't recognize you." A man jumped in front of her.  "How are you doing?"  He yelled excitedly as he threw his arms around her and forced her into a hug.

James stepped back nervously.  The man was big and muscular, and had short black hair with brown eyes.  _'Why didn't Jessie want to talk to him?'_ James wondered.  

Jessie cringed at his touch.  She forcefully pushed herself away from him and stood next to James.  "What do you want Rob." Jessie hissed.  James looked at her anxiously.  Her actions were bold but her eyes were full of panic.  Who ever he was, Jessie didn't want anything to do with him.  

"Oh don't be like that Jessica.  I've really missed you; it's been a long time." Rob said sweetly.  He looked at James but just looked past him as if he wasn't there.

"Sorry, but we don't have time to talk." Jessie growled clenching James's arm to her.  "We have important dinner reservations." Jessie hissed motioning for James to start walking with her.

"Ok, we'll get together later." He called as Jessie and James walked away from him.

"Who was that?" James asked nervously.  He wasn't nervous as about the strange man, but because Jessie was holding his hand once again.

"It was no one.  Just forget about it." Jessie sighed.  James watched as she took a deep breath and leaned against him.  He could tell that Rob really freaked her out and she didn't want talk about him.

"Come on you guys we're almost there." Meowth called to them as he ran up to the front of the diner.  They sat down at a booth, Meowth on one side and James and Jessie on the other.  "Ok come on, let's eat." Meowth said excitedly.  He jumped out of the booth and grabbed James's hand to make him get up.

"Alright Meowth I'm coming." James chuckled.  He got up and offered his hand to Jessie.  She looked at it anxiously but accepted it.  They made there way around buffet tables and came back with armfuls of plates filled with food.  

"So who was that big guy who gave you the bear hug?  He sure was excited to see you.  You must have left a big impression on him." Meowth asked shoving fistfuls of food in his mouth.  "He looked like he could have stepped on you James." He laughed through his chewing.

"Yeah thanks, as if I didn't notice." James replied shamefully.

"Sorry James I didn't mean to make you upset." Meowth continued laughing.  "It's just that Jessie has more muscle on her than you do." He wouldn't let James be.  "So Jessie who was he." He asked Jessie again.

"No one." Jessie answered sternly.  She stopped eating and looked away in almost ashamed of herself.  James slowed his consumption noticing her discomfort.

"Looks like 'no one' is giving James some competition." Meowth went on.  He didn't know when to quit.  James shot him a deadly look that made Meowth stop laughing.

"Jess, it's ok, he's gone now." James said softly to her.  Jessie looked up at him with anger written all over her face.  James quickly turned his head away as if he was sorry he opened his mouth.  "So… What do you think about getting a hotel room for the night?" James asked to change the subject.  "We'll be able to get cleaned up, watch TV and there'll be a real bed to sleep in." James stated.  He look towards Jessie, she looked unsure what to think.  "You'll be able to take a shower…" James teased knowing that she could not resist a nice hot shower.

"I guess, but just one night." Jessie finally agreed.

************************************************************************

It was dark by the time they left the restaurant.  Meowth was going over the map to find hotel.  James and Jessie found themselves straggling behind him.  James could not figure out what was upsetting Jessie so much.  He had never seen her so jumpy or act so timid.  It was a different side of her that he wished that he never had to see.  She was always the strong one.  She always stood up for him and protected him.  If she was scared he knew that something was very wrong.  But the only thing that happened that day was the interaction with Rob, and he didn't seem like the kind of guy who Jessie would be scared of even with his large physique.  James couldn't help but be miserable with her.  

"Hey James what do you think of this place?" Meowth stopped and pointed at a spot on the map.  James looked at Jessie, she didn't show any interest.  He walked up to Meowth to see what he had found.  "It's a little out of the way but its looks like the best one for the price." Meowth commented. 

Jessie took a deep sigh as she tried to relax and steady her nerves.  Then she felt it, a large hand cover her mouth.  She tried to break free as the man pulled her back to a dark alley.

"Well its fine with me, what do you think Jess?" James looked back for her opinion but she was no where to be seen.  "Jessie?" James called begging to search for her.

"Oh Jessica, I've missed you." The large man slowly released his hand form Jessie's mouth, but grabbed her arm to keep her from trying to run.

"What do you want Rob." Jessie hissed trying desperately to squirm free from his grasp.  She tried her best to not show her fear but was unable to hide if for long.

"See Jessica, I build these strong muscles for you.  That way you'd never be able to get lost from me again."  He whispered tenderly as he ran a hand though her soft hair.

"Leave me alone." Jessie cringed at his touch.  She felt as like she was going to be sick.

"Don't be like that, you can't hide you love from me any longer." Rob hissed as he pulled her and forced a kiss from her.

Jessie began to feel waves of discomfort wash over her as he placed his slimy lips on hers.  She did the only thing she could at that moment.  She bit him.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Rob shouted as he pushed her up against a brick building.  He place one hand around her neck to hold her and the other check for blood, which was trickling from his lips.  "You bitch." Rob hissed tightened his grip on her neck causing her to struggle for air.  He raised his hand ready to strike her.

"Don't you touch her!" James yelled as he ran into the alley.  He had heard the commotion and saw what Rob had done to her.

Rob gazed at James with hatred.  "Stay out of this you piece of shit." Rob snarled harshly.  He was expecting James to back down and prevent an incident.  

But James did not and would not back off.  "Let her go, now." James demanded.  

"Look at you, do you really think you stand a chance against me." Rob said as he released Jessie, letting her fall to the ground gasping for air.

James knew that he really didn't have a chance, but he wasn't going to leave with out a fight, won or lost.  Rob did not anticipate this kind of aggressive behavior from James and not wanting to make a scene he backed away from Jessie.  "Fine, I'll leave." He said as he began to walk out of the alley.  "But you can't deny your love for me any longer Jessica." He yelled walking out of sight.

James stood there stunned at his own actions.  He took a deep breath to regain himself then turned to Jessie.  She was sitting on the ground holding her throat staring up at him.  "Are you alright?" He asked as he walked over to her and offered his hand down to help her up.  

"Yeah, I'm fine." She sighed as she took his hand and let him help her to her feet.  She quickly let go of his hand but then threw her arms around him.  "Thanks James." She whispered to him.  

He stood there now shocked by her reaction.  He didn't know what to do; slowly he lifted his hand and laid it across her back.  "I don't want anyone to hurt you." James said softly.  

She hugged him tighter before she let him go.  "Thanks." She said softly as she took his hands in her own. 

"Come on you two." Meowth called to them from the street.  Both were blushing a deep color red as they walked out of the alley hand in hand.

************************************************************************

"This place isn't half bad." Meowth yawn he jumped on to a chair.  He grabbed the TV remote and turned it on and handed it to James who had sat down on the large bed.  They didn't want to spend a lot of money so they got a room with only one bed.  It was normal for James to share a bed with Jessie when one was available.  Meowth was happy to sleep on a cushioned chair.  Anything was better than sleeping on the cold hard ground.  

"I've got the shower first." Jessie smiled as she gathered her night clothes and closed the bathroom door.  Her mood had greatly improved from earlier that day which allowed James relax knowing that she was no longer tense.

"So you two have been acting like quite the couple." Meowth chucked giving James an evil smirk which caused James to instantly start blushing.  "I've never seen Jessie hold your hand before." Meowth smiled seeing how uncomfortable he made James feel.

James turned his head away from him hoping that he didn't see how badly he was blushing.  "Whatever…" James sighed.  

Meowth continued laughing as he watched James squirm.  "Well I'm tired.  Having to lead you two 'love pigey's' around all day can take it out of any one." Meowth sniggered as he curled up on the chair.  "Goodnight 'lover boy'." Meowth clucked as he closed his eyes and fell instantly to sleep.

"Finally, he never shuts up." James groaned as he turned back to the TV.  A sweet smelling fragrance slowly filled the room.  James recognized it as Jessie's favorite shampoo; she only used it when they were spending a night inside.  James sighed as he took a deep breath and allowed the scent to relax him.  "No wonder she's always in a good mood after her showers." James sighed as he close his eyes and fell back on the bed.  He let his mind wonder.  All his thoughts were about Jessie and a life together with her.  Her reaction to the suggestion wasn't what James wanted to hear, but she didn't seem offended by the idea, and she did not leave him.  In fact she had shown more affectionate towards him than ever before.  He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice that Jessie was already done her shower.  He was startled back to reality as she sat on the bed next to him.  She was dressed in her nightgown and was bushing her hair.

"Showers all yours." Jessie smiled as she looked into his dazed eyes.  

"Oh, thanks." James said sitting up startled.  He quickly grabbed his pajamas and ran into the bathroom hoping that Jessie didn't see him begin to blush.

Jessie looked towards Meowth, he was sleeping soundly.  "I think I might have freaked him out today." Jessie smiled as she turned off the lights and crawled into bed.  She sat up and began to flip threw the channels of the TV.

When James came out of the bathroom the only light that filled the room was from the TV.  Jessie was sitting up in bed staring at the sheets, she looked as thought she was in deep thought.  "Hey Jess?" James said softly to get her attention.  She looked up at him and he could see the worry look in her eyes once again.  He heart fell knowing that she was still depressed.  "Can I borrow you hair brush?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, sure." Jessie sighed tossing her hair brush to him.  She turned away from him back to her thoughts.

"Thanks." James sighed as he ran the brush threw his hair.  He laid the brush down and climbed into bed.  Jessie turned the TV off and laid down on her stomach, crossing her arms to lay her head on.  James lay on his side and laid his head on his hand to face her.  He could see that she was still in deep thought.  "So who was that guy today?" James asked softly trying to get her to talk to him. 

Jessie cringed at his question, which told James that this might be what was bothering her.  "Do you really want to know?" Jessie asked softly as she turned to him.

"Yes." James replied gently waiting for her to explain.

Jessie took a deep breath and let out a small sigh as she prepared herself to tell him the story of her and Rod.  "His name is Rob.  I met him when I was ten years old; I think he was eleven years old.  I found him crying on the sidewalk while I was walking home.  I made the mistake of asking him what was wrong." Jessie paused as she let out a small sigh.  

"Go on." James urged her on.  He could see her start to become uncomfortable as she continued.

"He said that his school was having a dance and he didn't have a date.  I had never been to real school before and I was curious to see what they were like, so I said that I would go with him."  Jessie said as she turned her head away from James.  She didn't want him to see the tears that were beginning to fill her eyes.

"So he was your old boyfriend." James questioned softly wanting her to resume her story. 

"Hardly.  It was a pity date, if you could even call it a date." Jessie turned back to him.  She had managed to get her tears under control.  "So I agreed to meet him at his school.  We were at the dance for about an hour.  Then he asked if we could talk outside.  I agreed and he took me out to the playground." Jessie became silent not wanting to continue.  

James could see her discomfort but he desperately want to know what happened to make her so fearful of him.  Wanting to help her calm down he lifted his hand and placed it on her back and began to softly rub her back.  "Keep going." James pleaded softly as he felt her begin to relax as he continued to caress her back.

Jessie took another deep breath and continued.  "Then out of no where he knocked me to the ground and held me down.  He lay on top of me and began kissing me and putting his hands all over me." Jessie cringed at the memory.  Tears once again began to fill her eyes, but she did not try to hide them.  

"What did you do?" James asked.  He slid closer to her and wrapped his arm around her at the sight of her tears.  

"I started to cry for help.  He jumped off of me, I think because I startled him by crying.  I got up and ran away as fast as I could.  I was too scared to look back."  Jessie was now letting a few tears escape her misty eyes.  "I was a scared little kid and I didn't know what else to do." Jessie added as she looked up at James.  His eyes were full of concern and sorrow.  She let out a soft moan as she hid her face in James's chest as she continued.  "The next morning I noticed someone following me.  I finally managed to find out who was.  It was Rob, he was stalking me." Jessie hissed pulling her head away from James.  "So I began to run though city trying to lose him.  When I finally did I gathered up my belongings and ran out of town." Jessie stopped as she felt James begin to hold her tighter.

"What happened then?" James asked as he laid his head next to hers so that he could see her face.

 "Well my home was on the streets so it didn't matter what town I was in.  That's when I stared my life on the road.  I didn't think he'd be able to find me again." Jessie finished as she took a deep breath of relief.  

"So that's why you grabbed my hand today." James said realizing why she was acting so affectionate to him. 

"I wanted him to think I was with you." Jessie explained.  She saw sadness sweep across his face when she told him.  She didn't mean for him to take it that way.

"Oh, ok." James sighed as he released Jessie and moved away from her.  

She winced as he let her go from his warm embrace.  _'So he really does like me.'_ Jessie thought to herself.  

_'I should have known better.'_ James scolded himself.  He closed his eyes and laid his head down.  But he's eyes snapped open when he felt a hand move threw his hair.  Once again she had chased his sorrowful ideas out of his head.

"You used my shampoo again didn't you?" Jessie smiled at him as she shifted close to him.  She felt his heart begin to pounding in his chest, and could see the sadness leave him as she ran her hands threw his soft hair.

"Yeah." James smiled at her movement towards him.  "I love the way it makes my hair feel." He started blushing.  Jessie smiled at him and shook her head.

"Goodnight James." Jessie giggled as she smiled sweetly at him as she closed her eyes and rested her head next to his shoulder.

"Night Jess." James smiled as he watched her drift into a peaceful sleep.

************************************************************************

"Hey James, wake up." Meowth whispered to him.  "Come on James wake up." He continued to pester James until he saw him begin to stir.  "Don't move, but open your eyes." He warned as he watched James slowly open his eyes.  

He looked at Meowth strangely.  "What is it?" James yawned.

"What were you two doing last night, 'lover boy'?" Meowth chucked.

James looked next to him and realized what Meowth was laughing about.  Jessie was sleeping along James's side.  Her head rested on his shoulder which he had extended his arm for her in his sleep.  She also had her arm wrapped tightly around his chest and his hand was resting her hers.  It would have been great to wake up with her like that if Meowth hadn't ruined it.  But James took advantage of him being there.  "Quick, get my camera out of my bag." James whispered to him.

"I already have it.  I took five pictures already." Meowth chucked as he raised the camera to take another picture.

"Ok that's enough." James whispered as he slowly pulled himself from Jessie's grasp, careful not to wake her.

"You know she'll kill you if she finds out that you've got all those pictures of her." Meowth teased as he put the camera back in James's bag.

James smiled down at her as he pulled the covers over her and turned to Meowth.  "I know, but I can't help it." James smiled as he walked over to his bag.  

"Should I wake her up?" Meowth questioned as he watched James pull out clean clothes from his bag.

"No, let her sleep, I'll wake her up after I get cleaned up and changed." James said as he gathered his clothes.

"Ok, but I'm going down to check out that free breakfast." Meowth said as he walked to the door.  

"Ok, just don't be gone too long." James told him as he went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Sure he'll 'wake' her up." Meowth laughed to himself as he opened the door to find a man waking up to it. 

"Room Cleaning." the man said waiting outside of the door.  "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Meowth was so hungry he didn't even look up at the man as he ran down the hallway to the dinning room.

"Aw, sleep my angel." The man whispered as he walked over to the bed.  He picked up a sheet off of the bed and laid it across Jessie's sleeping body.  Jessie began to stir when she felt a pair of hands grab her.  But she didn't have time to react as the man quickly spun the blanket around her, making it impossible for her to move.  Jessie couldn't move, she couldn't see, she couldn't hear, and it became clear that she couldn't be heard screaming for help.  "Hush now my love.  You'll be safe soon.  That nasty shit won't be able to keep you away from me any longer." The man whispered as he carried Jessie out of the room and placed her into the back seat of a car.  

James walked out of the bathroom hearing the squealing of car tires outside.  He looked around the room and didn't see Jessie, and then he realized that the door was wide open.  "Jessie…" James said softly hoping that she was in the room.  "Jessie!" James began to search franticly threw the room looking for any sign of where she was.  Every thing that belonged to her was gone, her clothes, hair brush, even her shampoo was gone. "Come on Jessie, did you leave a note?" James started to get frustrated as he continued to find nothing that would tell him where Jessie was.

"What a rip off.  Who has a free breakfast just for humans?" Meowth complained as he walked into the room.  He saw James tearing the room apart.  "What's going on James?" Meowth questioned.

"Meowth!" James yelled as he ran over to him.  "Do you know where Jessie is?" James asked hysterically.

"Isn't she sleeping?" Meowth questioned as he noticed the empty bed.  "Did she leave a note?" He asked saw tears begin to well up inside of James's eyes.  "Calm down James, I'm sure she'll be back soon." Meowth said trying to calm him down.  

"Room cleaning." A woman called as she walked up to the open door.

Meowth looked at her questionably.  "There was a guy already here earlier." Meowth said looking strangely at her.  James's eyes winded as he caught sight of something lying on the floor.  He picked it up and looked it over; it was a crumpled photo of Jessie sleeping next to him in the forest that they had stayed in the night before.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm the only one who works on room cleaning here." The woman explained.  

James shot shameful look towards Meowth.  "Who was it Meowth?  Who did you let in here?" James yelled at him.  

"I don't know, I didn't notice." Meowth said defensively.  He could see the anger building up in James.

"You mean you just left the door open for anyone to walk in.  What about Jessie?  What about Rob.  What about what he did to her last night."  James yelled as he held his head.  He wished hard that this was just a dream and that he would wake up soon to find Jessie nestled back in his arms.

"Sorry James I didn't know." Meowth said softly seeing the pain that James was in.  "Maybe she just went out." Meowth said trying to calm him down. 

 "She always leaves a note!" James yelled.  "It was Rob, I know it was him.  I have to find him." James growled as he jumped up.

"How do you know?" Meowth questioned looking shocked at the concern James had for Jessie.

"He was following us yesterday, and I found this picture." James said handing the picture to Meowth.  "You didn't take so it must have been Rob, who else would want to take Jessie?" James began to yell again.  

"Ok, so let's find him." Meowth said as he stood next to James.  

"No, I'll find him." James said confidently.  "You stay here incase Jessie comes back." He said looking down at him with determination in his eyes.  James then took off running out of the room.

"Ok." Meowth whimpered as he watched James run down the hallway.  

************************************************************************

It was dark and cold.  Jessie found herself alone in this cruel place.  "James, Meowth?" she called but all she heard was her own echo.  "Hello?" She called into the darkness again, but still no response.  "What happened to me?" Jessie wondered as she tried to move but found that she could not.

"I saved you." A voice called to Jessie.  She looked up and saw a light moving closer to her.  "That son of a bitch stole you from me but I've finally got you back." It moved closer.

"Rob?" Jessie asked anxiously.  The light finally came close enough to her that she could see that it was Rob.

"It's ok my sweet Jessica, I'm here." Rob sighed as he knelt down to the floor next to her.  "You're safe now." He hissed as he ran his hand though her hair.  

"Safe!  Then why am I tied up?" Jessie yelled at him as she struggled with her bounds.   

He looked down at her smiling and began talking to her as if she were a baby.  "Oh Jessica, don't you remember sweetie.  That mean boy tricked you into leaving me and staying with him." He said softly.  

"What are you talking about, I ran away from you…" Jessie started but was cut off.

"Oh honey your confused." He said as he cut of her restrains but held her shoulders so she could not move.  "Listen I'll let you go, but if you try and run I'll have to hurt you." He said kindly as he squeezed her shoulders causing her to cringe in pain.  He had grasped her shoulder injury causing her a great deal of pain.   He slowly let her go, but she was in to much pain to move.  "Come on Jessica, I'll show you your room." He said picking her up and forcing her to walk with him.  He led her to a room that was filled with candle light.  "Here you go." He said softly as he sat her down on a small bed.  "I made it special just for you Jessica, to show you how much I love you." He said handing her a candle.  "I'll be right back; there are some clothes for you to change into on the bed." He said softly leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.  

Jessie ran to the door but found it to be securely locked.  "Dam, what am I going to do now?" Jessie cursed to herself.  She lifted the candle to see if there was another way out of the room.  But as she looked over the room she began to feel sick.  On the walls, every wall was covered with pictures of her.  "What is wrong with him?" Jessie gasped as she looked over the pictures.  Every one had her some where in it, most were from when she was little.  She noticed a small section of pictures that had new pictures.  "These are from yesterday…"  Jessie breathed.  "And from this morning." She said looking at the pictures of her and James sleeping.  Jessie began to feel tears fill her eyes as she wondered what happened to James.

************************************************************************

"I can't believe I'm going to do this." James sighed.  He was standing outside of a police station.  He had search all morning with no luck.  He knew that he had to find Jessie fast.  "He tried to hurt her yesterday, I have to find him.  I need help." James sighed as he walked into the police station.  He knew if they recognized him as being apart of Team Rocket he would be arrested immediately, but he needed help.

"Can I help you?" the Officer Jenny of the city asked.  She pulled out a chair for him to sit at.  

"My partner has been kidnapped." James said softly sitting down nervously.

"Ok, well why don't you tell me what happened." She asked as she pulled out a notebook to take notes in.  James took a deep breath and explained the events that had happened.

The officer listened intently as James told her the description of Rob.  Her eyes widened as he told her about him.  "Your partner, her name wouldn't happen to be Jessica?" She asked concernedly.

"Yeah, Jessie, why?" James asked nervously.  

"Come with me, I want to show you something." She said taking a serous tone.  She led James into a room filled with filing cabinets.  She motioned for him to sit down at a table in the middle of the room.  

"What's going on?  How did you know my partners name?" James asked as he watched her go threw the files.

"A few years ago we got a report from another station about a prowler." She explained as she pulled out a file and sat down across from James.  "The funny thing about the case is that he's only been stalking one person.  We know nothing about her except her names is Jessica; at least that's how he refers to her."  She started as she took out some photo from the file.  "Do you recognize anyone?" She said handing them over to James.  

He looked at every photo, and every photo had the same girl in it.  She had red hair and deep blue eyes.  "This girl, she looks just like Jessie, but a lot younger." James gasped as he looked over the pictures.  

"We estimated her age varies from three years to ten years old.  He has been stalking her all her life, but we don't see any pictures of her older." She explained.  

"She ran away." James said looking up at the officer.  She looked puzzled.  "She told me that when she was ten he took her to a party, he sexual harassed her so she ran away."  James explained.  

"Well she's lucky she was able to get away." The officer commented.  She continued flipping though the file.  "Any way, he was first reported by his mother when she found his closet filled with these pictures."  She said handing James more photos.  "Everything was covered with pictures that had her in them.  When the officers covering the case tried to confront him about he skipped town and was never found." She told him.  "We've had a few reports of him in different towns hanging around abandon building but no one has been able to catch him." She finished.

James looked like he was going to be sick.  His face had become stained with tears that started to flow as he looked over the pictures of Jessie.  "So what's going to happen?  What will he do to her?" James asked fearfully.

"Well we don't really know for sure.  We know that his is violent and from a physiologic point of view he can't live with out her.  He would rather kill her and himself together than to live with out her.  We can tell from his notes that he is convinced that she loves him dearly and was forced to leave him.  If she refused him or responds violently to him there's not telling what he'll do to her." Jenny explained.  She could see James getting more upset as she went on.  "I'm sorry this had to happen." She said softly.

Tears flowed down James's face as he remembered what happened the night before.  She only attacked him in defense and he would have strangled and beat her to death.  He knew Jessie could have done a lot more than be a little defensive.  

"Hey." Jenny called to get his attention.  James looked up at her lost.  "I'm sure we'll fine her faster if you help." She said as she walked to the door.  James jumped up to follow her.  "Do you have a recent photo of Jessie so we know who were looking for?" She asked.

"Of course." James said as he dug threw his pocket and pulled out a few pictures.  

"Thanks, I'll just scan it into the computer and the search will begin."  She said as she typed in the information.  "Thank you." She said handing the pictures back to James.  "Well we can't do much hanging around here.  Let's get going." She tried to cheer James up as she motioned to the door.

"Thank you." James said softly.  He was more concerned than ever, but at least now he had help. 

************************************************************************

Jessie sat in the cold room waiting for her doom.  She had changed into the clothes that Rob left her; they were the clothes that she had been wearing the day before.  "He's coming." Jessie gasped as she heard the floor creaking as footsteps could be heard moving to the door.  It slowly creak open as Rob slowly emerged from the dark hallway that led to the room.  

"How's my Jessica doing?" He smiled as he walked into the room.  He saw her turn her head away from him.  "Aw, don't be so shy my love." He said sweetly as he sat down on the bed next to her.  

"Get away from me." Jessie hissed fiercely.   She could feel his hands slowly creep up her back.  

He leaned closer to her neck, she could feel his hot breath on her face, and it made her stomach turn.  "You know Jessica…" He started as he ran both of his hands threw her long hair.  "I've always liked the way you wore your hair when you were little…"  He smirked as he violently clenched his hands around her hair tightly.  "Nice and short." He growled as he twisted his one hand, breaking her hair in his hands.  Jessie cried out in pain as she slid off the bed to the floor, tears streaming down her face.  Her head was throbbing in pain as she ran her hands threw her hair, feeling where he had cut it short.  "Isn't that much better?" He sneered down to her dropping the handful of hair in front of her.

"You're insane." Jessie cried looking up fiercely at him.  She watched as his face turned bright red.  He lunged at her pushing her to the ground, causing Jessie's shoulder wound to break open bleeding.  Jessie stared fearfully into his eyes as he face began to lighten at the sight of her blood that began to dampen her shirt.  
  


"I'm not insane, just in love." Rob whispered as he ran his hand down her tear stained face.  He slowly leaned down for a kiss but in such an enraged state Jessie managed to whip one of her hands free.  She pulled her arm back to swing a fist at Rob but he saw what she was doing.  He lifted his hand and engulfed her fist as she swung it.  "You bitch."  Rob hissed as he clenched her hand.  Jessie couldn't breathe as she watched in horror as he crushed her hand in his own.  She could hear faint snapping sounds as he squeezed tighter and tighter. Jessie finally managed to scream in pain as she watched blood trickled from his fist that viciously held her hand.  He let go of her hand letting it fell limply to the floor.  "You will love me!" Rob yelled as he pulled his fist back and threw it into Jessie's face, knocking her from his grasp.  

The force of the blow to Jessie's head caused the room to start spinning.  She lifted her hand to her forehead and felt warm blood spewing from a laceration over her eye.  Jessie looked up to the door, it was still open, but her attention was drawn to Rob charging her.  Taking advantage of her limited freedom she made a dash to the door.  "Get your ass back here." Rob yelled as she brushed by him and escaped into the darkness of the hallways.

Jessie ran as fast as she could through the dark hallways.  She didn't know where to go, or what to do.  "You can't get away from me this time." Rob's harsh voice echoed through the building.  Jessie could feel that he was close, but could not see him.  Panic began to sweep over her as she began to hear footsteps getting closer and closer to her.  She started to turn down any hallway that came to into view hoping to lose him, but she was only managing to lose herself.  Finally Jessie had to stop. Her head was spinning and she felt overwhelmed with pain.  "I've got you now Jessica." Rob's voice ran threw her head causing her to jump and dive down another hallway.  She could see a flicker of light at the end of the hallway with a dark shadow behind it.  "Oh Jessica…" Rob's cruel voice again caused Jessie to run in alarm.  She rounded yet another corner only to be knocked to the ground by something that stood in the way.  

_'He found me.'_ Jessie thought as she hit the ground and lay perfectly still in an alarm state of shock.

"Jessie…" A voice called from around the corner.  It was a soft and gentle voice that sounded filled of concerned.  Jessie knew this voice.

"James…" Jessie whimpered as she slowly pulled herself to her feet.  She peered around the corner to see a familiar figure rise to his feet.  "James!" She cried as surged relieve ran threw her.

"Jessie!" James looked up to see her.  He opened his arms to her which triggered her to throw herself to him.  "Oh Jessie… Thank goodness I found you." James cried as wrapped his arms around her tightly.  He wanted to start crying in relieved that she was ok, but he forced himself to hold back.  James could feel her sobbing onto him, he had never seen her cry like that before, but after what happened he couldn't see how she couldn't help but cry.  

They stood there for minutes too afraid to let go.  Jessie began to calm as she listened to James's heart betting softly.  All of her pain seemed to disappear in his warm embrace.  

"It's ok Jess…" James soothed her as he lifted a hand to her head.  He withdrew his hand noticing something wrong.  He had expected his hand to land on her soft locks of hair, but found felt nothing until his hand fell to her damp shirt.  "Jessie?  Are you ok?" James asked softly as he loosened his embrace to look at her.  "Oh Jess…" James froze at the sight.  She looked away sadly as he looked over her.  His eyes were drawn to the large gash over her eye that was still wet with blood.  Then he looked towards her injured shoulder that was bleeding into her shirt.  Tears filled his eyes as he lightly passed his hand threw her shortened hair.  "He did this to you… He hurt you." James said softly as he took hold of her hands.  But as he touched them he saw her wince in pain and felt a warm liquid on one of them.  He gently pulled her hand up to him, to see her mangled hand covered with blood.  He could barely breathe seeing her in this state.  "Oh Jess, I'm…I'm so sorry." James breathed deeply as he softly cupped his hands round her injured hand. 

"It's ok, I'm ok…" Jessie breathed pulling herself away from him slightly.

"Get the hell away from my Jessica." Rob voice roar over them as he exploded from the hallway and rushed between them, knocking both Jessie and James to the floor.  "You son of a bitch." Rob yelled turning to James.  James could only see rage in his eyes and lunged towards him. 

"Move!" Jessie yelled as she pulled James from Rob's path.  Jessie pulled James back to her waiting for Rob's reaction.

"You bitch, are you going to let that piece of shit come between us again." He yelled at her face.  

"Leave her alone." James stood up defensively.  This response surprised Rob once again.

"Why?  What do you care what happens to her?  I'm the only one who cares about her!" Rob yelled now concentrating his anger towards James.

"You don't care about her.  If you did then you wouldn't have hurt her." James yelled back at him.

"She's just playing hard to get." Rob shouted.

"No she's not.  If she liked you at all she wouldn't be running from you." James shouted back towards him.  Jessie didn't say a word; she was too surprised at how James was handling the situation.

"What do you know?  Just go away, leave us alone." Rob yelled even harder.

"I won't." James said boldly staring at Rob.

"Why!" Rob questioned him but he didn't want an answer, he just wanted James to leave.

James looked back to Jessie sincerely, then up at Rob.  He took a deep breath to gather his courage.  "Because, I love her, and I won't let you hurt her." James said strongly.

"No…" Rob stood there stunned.  Jessie looked even more confused but still didn't say a word.  "You piece of shit." Rob yelled as he pulled back his fist to strike James.  But James didn't move he stood there ready to take his assault. 

"Stop Police!" A group of officers startled Rob making him drop his fist before hitting James.  The officers turned a corner and began to run down the hallway towards them.

"Dam it!" Rob yelled as he turned and ran back down the hallway.  "Don't worry Jessica; I'll be back for you." Rob said softly as he faded away into the darkness.

Jessie looked up at James breathing heavily but he didn't move.  He was too dazed to move.

************************************************************************

James sat on a bench out side of the building.  He let out a large sigh as he laid his head in his hands.  He looked over to the ambulance that was attending to Jessie's injuries.  

"Are you alright?" Jenny asked walking over to him.  He looked up at her trying to hide his tears.  

"Yeah, I'm ok." James sighed softly looking away from her.  

"Jessie seems to be in pretty good shape." She started standing in front of him.  "But we can't hospitalize her." She added.  James looked up at her questionably.  "Sorry but we have a stick policy, we don't hospitalize members of Team Rocket." She said giving James a smirk.  He looked stunned.  "I recognize you, but you haven't done anything wrong, that's why I didn't arrest you.  But we still won't hospitalize her; there have been too many problems in the past."  She finished.

"I understand thanks." James sighed looking back to the ground.

"Anyway, back to the situation at hand.  We haven't found Rob yet but we have the building surrounded, so he won't be getting away this time.  You might as well just go back to your hotel and get some rest.  We'll handle it from here…" She started.  Another officer was calling for her assistance.  "We'll talk tomorrow." She said as she walked away leaving James to his thoughts.

_'Why Jessie…'_ James asked himself over and over.  

"James…" Jessie called softly as she walked over to him.  He didn't respond he was too involved in his own thoughts.  "Hey James." Jessie called again breaking his concentration.

He looked up at her surprised.  "Oh sorry Jess." James said getting up.  He looked sorrowfully at her; he hated to see her bandaged up and he missed her long hair.  Seeing her like this just made him more depressed.  He couldn't image how bad she must feel.  "How do you feel?" James asked softly looking at the ground in front of her.

_'He looks so depressed.'_ Jessie thought as she stood in front of him.  "Ok I guess…  My hand kind of hurts, but it's ok." She sighed softly looking at her bandaged hand.  "Are you ok?" She asked looking back at James sadly.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said turning away from her.  "I just want to get back to the hotel." He said softly as he began to walk down the street back.  Jessie followed mournfully behind him.

The sun had already set as James and Jessie made there way back to the hotel in silence.  Jessie couldn't take her eyes off of James, he looked so sad.  "Thanks for saving me." Jessie said softly hoping to break the silence.  James didn't answer; he let out a deep sigh and continued walking.  "James what's wrong?" Jessie whimpered stepping in front of him, making him stop.  He looked at her, he's eyes filled with tears as he stared at her wounds.  He closed his eyes and looked away.  "James what's the matter?  I've never seen you so upset." Jessie asked taking his hands in hers.  

But he started to whimper feeling her one bandaged hand against his.  "I didn't want any one to hurt you." James said softly letting a few tears fall.  "But I couldn't.  Then when I tried to protect you I couldn't." James started sniveling.

Jessie looked at him and let a small smile grace her lips.  "James, you did stop him." Jessie sighed as she placed her hands on his shoulders.  "I only got a little banged up, but he would have… hurt me a lot worse if you hadn't been there." Jessie said tenderly.  She tilted his head so that she could see into his eyes.  "You know, I've never seen you act so brave." She smiled looking into his eyes.  He looked at her shocked by her statement.  "I've never seen you stand up to anyone before.   Rob… he's a very muscular guy, and stood right to him ready to take a hit for me." Jessie smiled as she saw his tears stop falling.  "I've never thought you could be so fearless." Jessie smiled as he lifted his head up and cracked a small smile.

He looked back at her softly and smiling happily.  "You really think I was brave?" He asked tenderly. 

Jessie let out a small laugh as she shook her head.  "Of course!" She smiled.  "James, most of the time, well all of the time, you hide behind me, but this time…" Jessie laid her none wounded hand on his face.  "You knew that I was scared and that I needed you to be strong for me.  You know that I never show fear, but he really scarred me, and you were right there, ready to do any thing you could to protect me." Jessie smiled as she dropped her hand from his face and took his hand in her own.  "Once I saw you, I knew that you weren't going to let any thing bad happen to me." Jessie sighed.

"Really?" James asked softly.

 "Yeah." Jessie said confidently as she let him go.  She could see the happiness return to his face and she knew he was happy again.  

"Come on, let's get back to the hotel and get something to eat." James smiled as he took Jessie hand and continued walking to the hotel.  Jessie looked up at him and snickered as they walked along the road.  "What's so funny?" James asked staring strangely at her.

"Oh I was just thinking about what the boss would do if he found out that a Rocket went to the police for help." Jessie laughed.  "You must have been pretty desperate." She laughed.

"Hey, you just said I was brave." James defended.

"Yeah for you." Jessie laughed playfully hitting his arm and ran ahead of him.

"Hey, get back here." James laughed as he ran after her.  Both ran down the street laughing as they played.  James was happy to see Jessie no longer scared and not in any pain.  Jessie was just happy to see James back to his old self.

************************************************************************

It was late when they got back to the hotel room.  They had picked up for food for them to eat back at the hotel room.  James was hoping to have a nice quite night, but he knew that Meowth would never allow for it.

"Hey Jess did you get in a fight with a Scyther again?" Meowth laughed as Jessie and James walked into the hotel room.  He could see that Jessie was hurt, but he couldn't resist making fun of her hair.

"Shut it Meowth." Jessie hissed as she walked by him and playfully knocked him from his seat.  She walked to the bathroom and shut the door before Meowth could get off the floor to get back at her.  He looked towards James and saw him getting a good laugh at him.

"Yeah, yeah, everyone laugh at Meowth."  Meowth whined.  "I got plenty to laugh about too 'lover boy'." Meowth smiled at James.  

James shook his head at him.  "Are you going to be like this all night?" James asked taking a serous tone.  

"I can be, why?" Meowth asked looking at James strangely.  

"Look, we've just been though a lot, especially Jessie." James started.  Meowth just shrugged at him as he listened.  

"So…" Meowth wanted James to continue.  

"Listen Meowth, you know my where I stand with my feeling for Jessie, and there are some things I want to talk to her about…" James started blushing.  "Stuff that I'd like to say in private." James finished, ready for Meowth's on slot of insults.

"Oh…I see.  'Love boy' wants some alone time with his girl…I get it." Meowth laughed.  "You'll be lucky if Jessie is even talking to you by morning…" He continued.

James hung his head in embarrassment.  "Here, just take this." James said handing Meowth a handful of cash.  

Meowth willingly accepted it.  "Ok, I'll see you two in the morning." Meowth laughed as he thumbed threw the money James gave him.  

"Thanks." James thanked as he watched Meowth walk out of the hotel room and into the night life.  "Now I have to pay him off just to get a little peace and quite." James sighed as he sat down on the bed and turned on the TV.  He turned on the news to see if they were going to say anything about Rob.

"Hey James…" Jessie called as she walked out of the bathroom.  

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked looking back to her.  

"Do you have shirt I can borrow to sleep in?  Rob took all my stuff." Jessie asked shyly.  

James smiled back to her.  "Yeah of course." He smiled as he got up and went threw his bag.  He pulled out a big shirt along with another small bag.  

"What's in that bag?" Jessie asked sitting next to him.  

He looked towards her and smiled.  "You're probably going to need these too." He said as he pulled his bottle of shampoo out along with a hair brush.  

"Thanks." Jessie sighed softly taking the items James offered to her.  "I'll be quick." She said as she walked back to the bathroom.

"It's fine, take your time." He said as he turned back to the TV.  He knew that she would be while so he got dressed for bed while he waited.  On the news station they only had a brief clip about a stalker in the area, but that was it.  James turned off the TV and started pulling their food out of the bag setting it on the small table.  

Jessie walked out of the bathroom brushing her hair.  "The only nice thing about short hair is that it's not as hard to brush." Jessie commented as she walked over to James.  

He looked up at her and immediately looked away.  He forgot that he only gave Jessie a big shirt.  Her nightgown usually was long enough to cover well past her knees.  "Would you a pair of pants?" James asked nervously.

"No I'm fine." Jessie snickered seeing James how embarrassed he had become.  "So what happened to Meowth?" Jessie asked sitting at the table next to James.

James looked back up timidly and handed Jessie a plate of food.  "He went out for the night." James said softly as he began to eat.  "He said he would be back in the morning." James explained as he quickly got over his nerves and started to inhale his food.

"Great, one of his all night party nights, he'll pass out at breakfast." Jessie smiled as she watched James devour his plate that was full of food.  "You seem a little more hungry that usual." Jessie commented as he cleared his plate and went for more.  

"I didn't get to eat all day; I was too worried about y…" James caught himself before he finished.  He stopped eating and looked up at Jessie to see if she noticed.  But she was gone from her seat.  "Hey Jess?" James asked looking around.

"You don't have to be so nervous…" Jessie sighed behind James's causing him to jump in his seat.  He felt her hands on his shoulder, but didn't turn to see her.  She slowly leaned in next to his head.  He could hear her breathing becoming deeper.  "I love you too…" She whispered into his ear.

James heard it but could not believe it.  He whipped his head around to face her, but she was going.  He turned back to find her kneeling right in front of him watching him intently.  "Do you mean that?" He asked nervously looking down at her.  

She smiled softly and let out a small laugh.  "You know I don't say things just to be nice."  She smiled.  "Of course I mean it, I love you James." She stated firmly.  

James sat there in a daze; he was too shocked to move.  Jessie could only look into his emerald eyes waiting for a reaction.  He finally came out of his daze and gazed sweetly into Jessie sincere eyes.  They looked different, they weren't cold and hard as they normally appeared, but seemed to have become softer and gentle.  "Jessie, I…" James started but was silenced by Jessie's hand covering his mouth.  

"James, I'm sorry for not telling you before, I'm sorry for treating so badly…" Jessie started looking away from him.  "I just didn't know how to tell you…  I've never felt these feelings before…" She sighed softly looking back up at him.  His eyes were filled with tears.  "I'm sorry…" Jessie whimpered as tears formed in her eyes as well.

"Oh Jessie… Please don't… just don't… don't apologies." James cried looking away sorrowfully.  His eyes were drawn away from hers and to her injuries.  He got up and lay down on the bed and began to cry.  Jessie looked at him stunned by his actions.

"James, I don't…." Jessie started but was interrupted by James's sobbing.

"Please Jess don't, I'm the one who should be sorry.  If I had only told you sooner Rob wouldn't have taken you, and you won't have gotten hurt.  I'm such a cowered." James sobbed into his pillow.

"Oh James…" Jessie sighed as she crawled in bed next to him.  "You can't blame yourself for what happened." Jessie said tenderly as she ran her hand threw his hair.  "He was going to kill me… and would have killed me…. because I would have never accepted him." She said softly taking a deep breath and nestled close to him.  "My heart already belongs to you." Jessie sighed softly as she watched James slowly open his eyes to her.  

James began to cry harder at what she said.  "You deserve someone so much better than me, someone who can protect you, someone strong." James cried looking away from her once again.

"James, I don't need you to protect me, I don't want you to." Jessie whispered as he lifted his head so that he would look at her again.  "I only need you to love me." She whimpered she watched his tears begin to stop falling.  She wrapped her arm around him and pulled herself closer.

"Oh Jess…" James gasped as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.  His eyes slowly shut as he wrapped his arms around her.  Feeling him being to relax, Jessie pushed herself even closer to him, causing a small moan to escape him as he tightened his embraced.

James had never felt so close to anyone in his life, he never wanted to let her go again.  But he slowly pulled himself away from her lips.  "I love you Jessie…" James breathed. He pushed his forehead against hers and ran a hand threw her hair.

"I love you James." Jessie smiled seeing him no longer crying and smiling at her.  He slowly pulled her back into another affectionate kiss.  They both slowly fell into a peaceful sleep holding each other securely.

************************************************************************

James awoke to a ray of sunlight hitting his face.  He slowly opened his eyes seeing Jessie nestled against him smiling and sleeping peacefully.  He held her close as he watched her sleep, smiling at her soft breathing and feeling her heart beating against his body.  He couldn't remember the last time he had awakened so happy, but his peace was soon disturbed.

"What a night, I'm bushed." Meowth yawned as he burst into the room.  James looked sadly down at Jessie as he felt her begin to stir.  Meowth looked over at them in the bed.  "Look like you had a good night 'lover boy'." Meowth laughed as he jumped up onto the bed.  James looked at him angrily.  He wanted to throw him out the window for breaking his peaceful moment, but Jessie took care of that for him.

"Mind you own business Meowth." Jessie yelled sleepily as she knocked him off of the bed.

Meowth could only laugh.  "So she's still talking right 'lover boy'." Meowth laughed.  James looked away embarrassed.  

Jessie saw his discomfort and reacted immediately.  She jumped out of bed and tackled Meowth to the floor.  "At least he's got someone who cares about him." Jessie growled as she held Meowth to the ground.

"Alright…alright.  I get it." Meowth whined.  Jessie slowly moved away from him and leaned up against the bed.  She watched as Meowth hopped up on to a chair.  She felt James's hand on her shoulder, which made her calm down instantly.  She looked up at him smiling; he was looking down at her smiling.  She jumped back up into bed and curled up next to him.  Meowth shock his head at them.  "Your not going back to sleep are you?  We have to get out by eleven or we'll have to pay for another night." Meowth complained.

Jessie sighed at Meowth comment.  "Yeah, let's get going, we have to get back to fix the balloon anyway." Jessie sighed remembering what they were supposed to be doing.  They quickly packed up and got ready to go.  

It was the middle of the afternoon as they made there way back to there campsite.  Meowth lead the way with Jessie and James walking behind, hand in hand.  Jessie was wearing some of James's clothes, just until they got back to the balloon.  Jessie had more clothes stored in the balloon.  "How much longer?" James asked Meowth as they continued to walk.  

"Well think about it genius.  How long did it take to get to the town when we left?  That's how long it will take to get back."  Meowth sighed looking back at him.

"That means we won't be there until its dark." James commented as he looked to the ground.

"What do you care, its just more time for you to cuddle back there right 'lover boy', or are you looking forward for bedtime." Meowth laughed at him.  James looked harshly at him that just caused Meowth to laugh harder.  "Can't keep your hands under control much longer." Meowth continued harassing James.

Jessie jumped and ran towards Meowth causing him to run ahead.  "Keep it up Meowth and I'll make your face look worse than my hand." Jessie threatened showing Meowth her bandaged hand.

"Ok, ok.  Come on James call her off." Meowth chuckled looking back at James.  He had his hand extended for Jessie to hold.  But instead she jerked back around and resumed chasing Meowth.  James could only smile at her; he knew that Jessie and Meowth loved to play like that.

************************************************************************

"We really need to invest in some sort of 'nonpopable' transportation." Meowth sighed as they walked into the clearing that their balloon sat in.  It had been hours since the sun had set.  Everyone was too tired to eat, so they decided to just go to bed.  Meowth took his place inside of the balloons basket.  Jessie rolled out their sleeping pads, and James began to unfold the blankets.

"James do you think we should bother making a fire?" Jessie asked but heard no response.  "James?" Jessie turned around from setting up the pads to see the blankets tossed on the floor, but James was no where to be found.  Jessie looked in the basket and saw Meowth sleeping.  She decided not to bother him and went into the woods to search for James.  _'He probably just went to get some wood.'_ Jessie thought as she looked.  

Jessie had been looking for about an hour and was now getting anxious.  Suddenly she heard rustling coming from a clearing a head of her.  She began to run towards it hoping to find James.  "You piece of shit." Jessie froze at the sound.

"Rob…" Jessie gasped as she slowly looked into the clearing by a small cliff.  She saw Rob throwing James to the ground in front of the ledge.

"She's mine." Rob shouted to James as he struggled to his feet.  "You stay the hell away from her." Rob yelled as he clenched his fist and punched James in the stomach.  James cried out in pain and fell to his knees holding his stomach.  "Son of a bitch." Rob growled at James.  Rob pulled his fist back to strike his in the head and knock him out.  James's stomach was throbbing so bad that he couldn't move or even look up at him.

"Leave him alone." Jessie's cried as she ran up and stood in front of James to take Robs attack.  Unable to stop his fist, Rob turned his punch to James's head into a grab around Jessie's neck.  Jessie yelled in pain as he pulled her to his chest, holding her throat tightly.  

James looked up horrified seeing Jessie struggling to get free from his choke hold.  "Put her down." James pleaded.  He slowly stood up and looked at Rob angrily.  Rob saw his anger and pulled on Jessie's throat harder, causing her to cry in pain.  James stood back, not wanting him to hurt Jessie.

"No!  Just leave us alone." Rob shouted as he tightened his grip on Jessie's throat causing her gasping for air.  "Why can't you just accept our love?" Rob started to become confused at the situation.

"Rob, listen, if you love her than let her go." James pleaded still backing away from him.

"No, then she'll run away again." Rob screamed looking furious at James.

"Rob…  Just let her go." James started but was cut off.

"No, just go away, leave us alone." Rob yelled not understanding why James won't leave him alone.

"No!" James stated.

"Why?" Rob questioned becoming upset realizing that James wasn't going to leave. 

James looked into Jessie's pleading eyes then back up at Rob's frustrated face.  "I already told you before.  I love her, and I won't let you hurt her." James said strongly.

"No, you can't." Rob said getting more confused. 

"Yes, I can and do." James continued.

"But you can't hold her like I can." Rob defended himself.

"I don't have to restrain her." James looked back into Jessie's eyes, which had become quite teary from her struggle for air.  "She loves me.  That's why I don't have to hold her to keep her with me.  Please let her go." James begged.

"No she doesn't love you, she loves me." Rob began to get furious at James.  He gripped Jessie tighter causing her to gasp harder for air that she could no longer get.

"Rob, let her go, you're hurting her." James begged stepping towards him.

"I don't care, you can't have her." Rob started backing away from James.

"Let her go." James began to get frantic as he watched Jessie struggle more and more to breath.

"Never!" Rob yelled yanking Jessie violently to his chest.  Without warning Jessie became very still.  She no longer tried to fight Rob, her eyes were closed tightly.  

"Jessie." James gasped at the sight.  Rob looked down at her with horror.  He finally let her limp body fall from his arm, and started backing away from her.  James ran over and cradled her lifeless body.  He shook her tying to get her to wake, he could fell a small heart beat, but it was getting weaker.  James looked back up to Rob wanting to lash out at him.  But instead he turned back and began sobbing over Jessie's now silent body.

Rob slowly started walking backwards towards the edge of the cliff.  He looked at James crying and began to laugh.  James looked at him with hatred blazing in his eyes.  "You still lose her." Rob laughed as he leaned back over the cliff.

"Rob, don't!" James yelled.  James wanted him dead, but at the same time couldn't let him do it.

"See you later, shit face." Rob laughed as he allowed himself to fall over the edge.  James couldn't move as he watched a man put himself to death, and it made him sick.

James gaze fell back to Jessie, he broke down crying again.  He was sobbing so loud that he could barely hear a small gasp escape her blue lips.  Her head rolled up against his chest catching his attention.  He looked down at her and tried to hold back his tears.  

Her eyes snapped open as she took a larger gasp of air and clenched his shirt.  "James…" Jessie voice escaped her lips.  Her eyes closed as she fell back to his warm arms and became unconscious.  

James stared crying in relief as he felt her come back to life in his arms.

************************************************************************

The first rays of sun began to full the sky as the horrific night came to end.  Police officers invaded the forest that night and were now beginning to depart.  James held Jessie while an ambulance medic looked her over.  She had awakened as the police arrived, but was unwilling to leave James.  "She looks fine, you might just have a little bruising, but that's it." The medic explained as he packed up to leave.  

"Thanks." James sighed looking down at her.  

"Well you two have had quite a night." Jenny commented as she walked over to them.  "Are you're both alright?" She asked as they stood up to talk to her.

  
"Yeah, how's Rob?" Jessie asked taking James's hand.

"He only suffered a few broken bones and bruising.  He's in the hospitable now, under full severance of course."  Jenny started.  "He's going to be sent to a special psychological facility for people as worse as he is.  We just hope he gets the help he needs." She finished.

"Thanks a lot, for everything." James sighed.  

"It's no problem, you guys aren't so bad.  It's hard to believe your Team Rocket members." Jenny laughed.  "Well I hope we hear from you soon, but not in a bad situation." She sneered.

"Of course not." James laughed watching she walk away.  "Ready to get back to Meowth?" James asked Jessie softly.

"No." Jessie laughed.  James looked at her curiously.  "Just because he'll never let us live this down." Jessie chuckled as she playfully hit James, making him begin to chase her.  

They ran back to the balloon playing all the way there.  They walked into the clearing laughing but immediately stopped at the sight.  Meowth was sitting on the ground looking worried and Giovanni's helicopter sat next to their balloon.  The door slammed open as Giovanni stormed out.  "What the hell do you think your doing?" He shouted as he walked up and singled out James.

"What do you mean sir?"  James shuddered nervously.  He had begun to shack in fear.

"What do I mean!  What do you think your doing with the officer Jenny?  How stupid can you be!" Giovanni shouted at him.  "I've never seen someone do something so idiotic.  What were you doing?" He questioned aggregately.  Jessie was getting annoyed at how badly he was yelling at James.

"Well sir, you see, Jessie, she was in trouble and I…" James studded but was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it!  You can't even handle a small problem, this is the most despicable thing you've ever done." Giovanni continued to let James have it.  He stood there listening to Giovanni, shaking fearfully.  "Maybe the only way to get some sense into you is to beat it into you!" Giovanni yelled as he raised his hand to smack him.  

"That's it." Jessie growled under her breath, she had heard enough.  "Sir!" She yelled as she stood in front of James and stopped Giovanni's hand.  He looked at her sternly, but Jessie didn't give in.  "Sir we quit." She said firmly.

"Well it looks like someone grew a pair of balls." Giovanni laughed looking angrily at Jessie.  "James, what do you have to say?" He growled looking at James who was cowering behind Jessie.  "This is the most pathetic scene I've ever had to witness." He growled as he looked to James harshly. 

"We quit." James mumbled softly as he hid his face in Jessie's back.

"What about you Meowth?" Giovanni turned his attention towards him.

"The only reason I'm with Team Rocket is to be with my friends." Meowth said boldly.  "If they quit, then I quit." He answered strongly.  Jessie stared at him shocked, James was just as shocked, but too scared to move.

"Fine then, quit.  I've only been loosing money on you anyway.  You can't even get me that stupid electric rat." Giovanni said as he stared back at Jessie.  "If you ever cross my path again you're all dead." Giovanni hissed as he turned and walked back to his chopper.  Jessie stood firm as she watched it start up and fly out of sight.  James slowly pulled himself away from Jessie's back but as she turned to face him he clung to her again, buried his face in her shoulder.  Jessie sighed at his display, but was happy that he felt safe.

"Well that was great idea.  Do you have anymore, like what were going to do now?" Meowth said sarcastically.  "We have no money and now no job, brilliant idea Jess." Meowth remarked.

"It's wasn't my idea." She said softly placing a hand on James's back.  Her comment caused him to look up at her.  "Well James?" She smiled at him.  He stared at her blankly for minutes.  

"Well James?" Meowth questioned. 

"It doesn't matter." James smiled at Jessie.  "As long as were together it doesn't matter what we do." James looked affectionately into Jessie's eyes which mirrored the affection back.  He gently placed a hand on her head as she wrapped her arms around him.  "I love you Jessie." He whispered as he pulled her close.

"I love you James." She whimpered as she placed her lips on his and kissed him passionately.  

"Yuck…  I guess I'll have to get used to this mushy stuff." Meowth sighed as he watched his friends express there love.


End file.
